Open Air Action
by wereleopard
Summary: With a title like that what do you think it’s about, do PWP really have summaries.


Title: Open Air Action  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, based after Countrycide and mentions Fragments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: With a title like that what do you think it's about, do PWP really have summaries.

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B Just so you know how I got this story idea. I was doing my job, the arranging collection of cars and I was stuck on hold to a dealerships and listening to the spiel waiting to find an answer when three words jumped out at me. I can't remember what they were talking about but I assume it wasn't this LOL

Chapter One

Ianto sat in the passengers' seat of the SUV. Jack had insisted that he go on more missions. This one they had been sent to the middle of nowhere and it was a complete waste of time. He felt bone tired ever since the cannibals, ever since Lisa. As Ianto thought back, it was beyond that. He had wanted something different something more since the first time he met the man next to him.

Jack could feel Ianto's eyes on him, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and his knuckles turned white forcing him to stay focused on the road ahead and not the man next to him.

He had been attracted straight away, seeing Ianto in tight jeans looking very fuckable and then he spoke that Welsh tones. Then on top of that sarcastic answers and looks to match it was all he could do not to throw him down right then and there. Jack loved his imagination but at this moment in time it was not being his friend. He shifted in the driver's seat trying to get comfortable but it was impossible as his trousers started to get tighter.

Then came the suit and his body pinned beneath Ianto's there mouths so kissably close. For an unknown reason at that time Ianto pulled away, he changed. They knew what now, that didn't help the betrayal but he could still feel the taste of the other man as his kiss brought him back to life. All Jack had wanted to do was say goodbye with a kiss.

Ianto had been right that even though Jack desperately wanted him he knew nothing about him, so after that they talked just general small talk. Then came the brilliant idea of taken him out on missions and the first one…..cannibals……great move there. He hated seeing Ianto hurt like that but seeing him tied up did fuel a lot off very hot fantasies.

Ianto glanced across to Jack slightly frowning as the other man fidgeted again. His gaze moved from the blue eyes he could not clearly see at the moment to those lips, those damn lips that he had fantasised about doing everything from kissing him and being wrapped around his cock.

He left his eyes slowly slide down the rest of the muscular man, only Jack could make period military a damn turn on. Then he settled on the bulge in Jack's trousers. Ianto's eyes shot up and landed on Jack's.

Jack turned round to talk to break up his imagination, as he did he found Ianto's eyes on his erection hidden beneath thick material.

"Fuck." Jack muttered as he drover the SUV into a secluded wooded area. Climbing, slamming the door behind him he paced. Shoving his hands into his pockets and finding the lube and condoms he had put there. "Great." He muttered this thing with Ianto had gotten worse because they had been spending so much time together and he was getting frustrated.

He had planned on dropping of Ianto and then just finding a nameless someone that he could imagine was a certain Welshman.

"Jack?" Ianto called out worry on his face as he stood next to the SUV. "Is something wrong?"

Jack laughed. "There is something wrong, something I should have done." He said closing the gap quickly and pressing his lips quickly against Ianto's and then pulled back.

Ianto's wide eyes stared back. "I..." he stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Jack ran a hand through his hair knowing he had just messed up. "I didn't mean for this to happen. After dropping you of I was going to go and well, you know."

"What?" Ianto automatically said his mind still chanting that Jack had kissed him.

Jack groaned not really wanting to try and explain. "It's because you and I, we've been alone so much and well, it's you."

It suddenly hit the younger man what was being said. "You were going to have sex with someone because you couldn't have me?"

"Yes Ianto because I was afraid I would do something like kiss you and you wouldn't be interested and I would ruin our friendship." Jack turned and looked at Ianto that was when he saw the darkened eyes, the flushed face and the tight trousers. Slowly he stalked forward, "or would you."

He trapped Ianto's body with his own.

"Jack….."

Jack slowly lowered his head given Ianto the chance to stop it. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack's lips touched his own. Jack moved on hand and threaded his fingers through soft hair; the other wrapped around a trim waist and made sure that nothing could fit between them.

Ianto opened is mouth and fell into the kiss; this was what he had been waiting for. Jack had been seducing him since they first met and all the damn man had to do with be himself.

Jack moaned as soon as Ianto's mouth opened letting him in, the touch of their tongues had what ever blood running south.

With regret and lack of oxygen they had to part their lips both men breathing heavily. Jack reached out and stroked a smooth cheek. Ianto's face was flushed, his lips swollen and the immortal knew that he was in trouble, deep trouble. He was falling in love.

"Ianto." Jack whispered.

Ianto opened his eyes and licked his lips. "What?"

Jack shook his head trying to regain some control. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He asked as he moved towards Jack.

"I won't do anything to rush you; I don't want you to regret anything." Jack looked down unshed tears hurting his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me more than you already do."

Ianto cupped Jack's face in the palm of his hands lifting it upwards. "I don't hate you Jack; I hated myself for having feelings for you. For wanting you to….to do things. That is what I want Jack, it's what I want now." Ianto could still see Jack resisting. "I want it to be you but if you won't then I will find someone who will."

Jack suddenly felt a surge of jealousy about anyone being Ianto's first, his anything.

He shoved Ianto against the SUV and kissed him hard. "You're mine."

"Just fuck me Jack, I don't want slow and romantic not now please." Ianto begged.

Jack dropped to his knees, his coat flared out around him undoing Ianto's belt, button and pulling the zip down he reached in and pulled out Ianto's hard cock.

Ianto's head rolled back, as he felt a warm hand moving up and down his shaft. Jack grins and moved his head forward slowly taking it in.

Ianto's eyes shot open as he feels himself enter Jack's mouth, he can't stop the movement of his hips. Fucking himself in Jack's mouth, it won't take long for him to come it has been so long since anyone has touched him and he's wanted his boss for what seems like an eternity.

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's trousers and pulled them so they were pooled around his ankles, with his mouth still sucking on Ianto's length he managed to get the other man's legs wider apart.

Jack pulled the lube out of his pocket. Ianto looked down and grinned. "Boy scout?"

"Ianto are…."

"Jack shut up suck me until I come and then fuck me against the SUV." Ianto said with a grin.

"Well who knew that you could talk dirty?" Jack laughed.

"There is always a first for things and tonight I think is going to add some more."

Jack slicked up his fingers and started to suck on Ianto's cock his heading bobbing taking all of him in. One hand reached between the younger man's legs and found his hole. While keeping and eye on Ianto's face he slowly slid one finger in.

Ianto's eyes opened surprised as Jack started to lick is balls sliding a finger in and out, then adding a second and third.

Ianto started to push down on this enticing digits, his moans getting breathless him movements erratic.

"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he came.

Jack licked his lips and stood in front of the man who was collapsed against the SUV barely managing to stand up.

"I guess you enjoyed that. I help you." Jack moved to help.

"Jack we aren't finished yet."

"Ianto I don't think we ought to push it."

"Damn it Jack I want you and I want you now." Ianto turned palms down on the SUV, legs spread and bent over.

Jack's mouth watered. He pulled down his zip, rolled on a condom and slicked himself up. Slicking his fingers he once again pushed them inside the other man. He knew that this was going to hurt Ianto but he didn't want it to be too much pain.

"Oh god Ianto, you are so damn hot like this." Jack said as he slowly pushed inside taking it easy letting Ianto get used to the size of him.

Ianto's body tightened at the pain. "Jack, don't stop." He muttered before the other man could say anything.

"Oh god Ianto, breathe. You are so tight." Jack groaned.

"Of course I bloody well am, you are the first to do this." Ianto laughed making Jack groan louder.

Slowly bit by bit Jack was in, Jack had never felt anything like this before. He slowly slid out and then pushed back in steadily, his pace getting faster and faster. Hips slamming against Ianto's arse.

Ianto moaned twisting his head and pushing back. "Ianto."

"Faster, harder." Ianto screamed.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hips ramming his erection inside over and over again, wanting this to never end but the tingling up his spine knowing that he was about to come. His movements became jerky. With one last slam he pushed hard and came.

"IANTO!!!!!" He slumped over the other man's body.

"Well." Ianto said breathlessly. "That was new." He laughed,

"Don't do that." Ianto's channel tightened around Jack's softening cock.

"This is definitely harassment sir"

"So sue me."

Jack pulled out of Ianto and the young man turned around, both looking ridiculous and not caring. Ianto's trousers down around his ankles but apart from that full dressed. Jack's now soft cock against his trousers, he pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

"I'm a great student." Ianto said against Jack's lips.

"This is going to be good."

"No Ianto this is going to be brilliant.

The End


End file.
